Don't Leave Me
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Human!O'malley confronts the Blood Gulch gang but his anger is subsided by an old friend. *Rated T for swearing. ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE!*


**This is implied O'mally/Doc but can be seen as friendship if ya like. Enjoy!**

* * *

O'malley stood in his human form before the team who had ruined his life, who had taken everything from him and had tried to take his life. He was broken because of them, he stuttered because of them, and he was now a huge scaredycat because of them! Damn them, damn them all! O'malley's fists clenched and he growled deep within his throat, glaring at them with his eyes glowing red. Both teams backed up against the steel base, terrified beyond belief. And they should be after what they did to him! They took Tex, the only person he would ever admit he cared about, as well as anything else that had ever mattered to him!

"D-Damn you! Damn a-all of y-yu!" he screamed at them, stomping his foot in an almost child-like manner in his anger. "Y-You took e-everything from me, e-even trying to t-t-take my own l-life! You're a-all a b-bunch of morons w-who don't deserve l-life! You s-should be h-hung, killed, l-locked up! You're n-not heros, you a-aren't even s-simulation s-soldiers! You're j-jerks, bullies, m-monsters! Sure, you t-take down the b-badguys, b-but you d-don't get right t-to the point, y-you have to skid a-around it and h-hurt them f-first! D-Damn you, all o-of you!" O'malley stopped for he could feel his voice starting to crack. O'malley yelped as two arms wrapped around him from behind. He tried to squirm out of their grasp but they were surprisingly strong.

"Not everything," a soft voice murmured. O'malley stopped his movements and tensed a bit, not believing his ears. The arms tightened around him. "No one can ever take everything." O'malley looked behind him to see Doc, helmet removed of course, as he hugged him tightly from behind. Doc looked up at O'malley and slowly retracted his embrace. O'malley stared at him for a very long moment, he noted that he was shaking a bit.

"D-Doc?" O'malley said, as if not believing what he was seeing before him. Doc gave a tiny smile and nodded. O'malley stared at Doc, going angry for a moment as he remembered how annoying he had been, and was about to yell at him but his mouth closed as he thought it all over, as he remembered. Tex and he had been arguing while O'malley had taken over Doc's body, and she had called him a rage-monster and said that he'd be nothing more. O'malley hadn't known what to do so he simply ran from her. Doc had told him that he understood what it felt like to be rejected and how he never would.

"Mal?" O'malley looked at Doc, being shaken from his thoughts at the nickname, and realized that tears were welling up in his eyes. O'malley hugged the medic tightly, sobbing once. Everyone else seemed caught by surprise at the action and a few had reached for the pistols resting on their hips, but none were raised. Doc hugged O'malley back tightly as O'malley practically squeezed him to death, but Doc didn't seem to notice or he simply didn't care. O'malley's crying had caught everyone off guard as he clung to Doc as if he was his only tie to this world. "Hey, I'm here, it's ok."

"Don't l-leave me," O'malley begged in a pleading tone. "P-please, don't l-leave me." Everyone stared at O'malley as he spoke, not sure if they should believe him or not, but O'malley wouldn't show weakness just to earn their trust, he was to prideful for that. Doc hugged O'malley tighter and nodded.

"I wont, I promise," Doc told him. O'malley held onto him without letting go, his crying stopping ever-so-slowly. Doc tapped O'malley shoulder and the AI pulled back, looking at Doc. The medic smiled and wiped his eyes. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be scared anymore, if I know anything it's that once you earn their trust you can never lose it. So, they'll look after you, I know it." O'malley looked over at the others. Caboose walked over and smiled at O'malley, holding something out to him.

"Wanna cookie?" Caboose offered. O'malley found it in him to smile at the younger soldier. Caboose handed him the cookie and O'malley took it with a thankful nod. O'malley looked at the others, as if unsure. They all shared unsure looks, still not wanting to trust him. Sarge was the first to step towards the angry AI and gave a smirk.

"I might consider," he said in a joking tone. O'malley smiled at this as well, catching his tone. "So long as you shoot Grif." O'malley looked confused as the whispered statemet.

"HEY!" Grif screamed and everyone laughed. O'malley smiled at this. He jumped a bit in surprise as Doc clung to his right arm with a smile as everyone started to joke with one another. O'malley looked around at them. They had excepted him. Not even his own brothers had excepted him. O'malley smiled. Being excepted into this group meant the world to him, being excepted at all meant the world, but there was something about this team he liked, even if they were all idiots.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!  
**

**All right readers, I have over 150 stories up here and I feel that it's something to celebrate! So, I am putting up something fun for you all now (ever for those who don't have profiles)! I want you to send me a story idea and we can both work on it. This isn't competition so I will work with _everyone_ who submits, so there isn't a select winner, you all get to win! So, PM me your idea and then we can work on it, deciding the details from there.**

**Now, for those of you who don't have a profile you can email me at petchricorfanfiction-at-yahoo-dot-com and we can work on the story there. I really do hope that plenty of people take me up on this offer, because I am totally excited about it! So, submit please, one and all, young and old, short and tall!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time!**


End file.
